chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Illazar
from target Creature. Unique|flavor = No one believed Bodal when he said he was struck by a streaking rainbow.}} Appearance Illazar is a blue and red UnderWorlder in light purple armor. His card text may imply he's seen as more colorful compared to his fellow UnderWorlders. Background Information Many know Illazar for his ability to draw Mugical energy from his opponents whenever one of this UnderWorld Muge’s allies is defeated. Some say that Illazar combines the Mugical energy possessed by the defeated Creature with the spirits of defeat themselves in order to perform this rare feat. Illazar has never revealed his secret. He allies himself with a group of UnderWorlders living near the Corruptors Gate. Illazar himself makes his home in the mist-shrouded city just beyond the gate. When word reached Chaor of a possible OverWorld-Danian Alliance, he sent Krekk and Illazar to ambush the OverWorld Ambassador Raznus. Despite their best efforts to disrupt the OverWorlder was able to reach Kiru City and the UnderWorlders were repelled by the Danians. Illazar was part of the of Chaor's surprise attack on Milla'iin, after the Chieftain was working on building a canal in the Marsh of Murk. During the attack, Illazar was hit by a Poison Sphere, knocking out the UnderWorlder. Luckly, Takinom ordered Narfall to bring him back to base. When Milla'iin revealed that this was all a trap to lure them away from UnderWorld City, Illazar was on the run. During the Battle For UnderWorld City, Illazar fought alongside Chaor to remove Van Bloot from the throne. [citation needed] Personality and Behavior Illazar shows typical UnderWorlder traits (perceived as an enemy, causing trouble, etc). Connections Affiliations, Loyalties and Allies UnderWorlders Enemies Non-UnderWorlders Card Details Illazar is an underworld muge with decent Stats except for his energy he also has the element of air. Basic Stats Textbox Strategies Put him in the back and have your creatures have at least 1 mugic counter so that if they die you can take out some of their mugical energy with them. TV Show Breakdown Dangers of Diplomacy Illazar and Krekk are apparently sent by Chaor to prevent the potential treaty between the Danians and OverWorlders. They follow Raznus' Levitar into OverWorld territory, though they're caught in a cast Song of Stasis when Raznus, Tom, and Kaz meet. When the spell wears off, they fly to a hot spring Krekk believes they'll will head to. He's correct and they attack again. Raznus, who'd been infected by a Danian parasite prior to leaving Mount Pillar, unintentionally uses a Danian attack to trap them in the sticky springs. They quickly free themselves, though Odu Bathax and other Danians, who'd followed Raznus as well to ensure Raznus reaches Kiru City, attack them. They likely either retreat or give up off screen. UnderWorld Overthrown Illazar is part of the UnderWorlders who help Chaor handle Milla'iin at the Marsh of Murk. He, Narfall, Takinom, and Rarran engage Milla'iin's forces. Well into the fight, he succumbs to a gaseous prison Narfall breaks him free from. He's flown out by his comrade as commanded by Takinom. When a hypnotized Rarren speaks for Au'une at the end of the episode, he's shown to be all right. Cards and Scans * Klayotic Quotes Gallery Go Here Category:UnderWorld Muges Category:UnderWorld Creatures Category:UnderWorlders Category:Creatures With Air Category:Muge Category:Zenith of the Hive Category:Super Rare Cards Category:Creatures with 1 Mugic Counter Category:Super Rare Creatures Category:Creatures Notes and References